Between Friends
by Complex Dream
Summary: AU. Inu/ Kag. Everyone knows the rules of friends with benefits: don't choose someone you would date, don't get pregnant, and don't fall in love. There goes rule 1...
1. Chapter 1

Hello people!

I know I, know. Im totally in the middle of a DBZ fanfiction. But this story was stuck in my mind for such a long time and I just had to start typing! This is my first Inuyasha fan fiction, so bear with me. In all honesty, I've never been in a friends with benefits relationship, nor do I plan to be, so this is all from what I think one of those kinds of relationships would work like. I might carry on with this, depending on how well this goes.

I hope you all like it! Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 1: Mission Accomplished

"Kagome!" A brown-haired woman called from a separate room. "Kagomeeee!" She called again in a sing-song voice to her best friend and roommate. The woman turned the corner and made her way down the hall of the cozy two room apartment. The woman was Kagome Higurashi, and she had just made her way to the room of her friend. "Yeah, what's up?" The young raven haired woman asked while shuffling through boxes spread about the room.

Kagome Higurashi and her best friend, Sango Tsai met four years ago on the first day of attending college. They were roommates who, after a short period of time, became inseparable. The two were very close and considered themselves to be sisters after knowing each other for so long. They had decided that they would continue to live together, and rented a small but comfortable apartment close enough to both of their families' homes. Kagome stepped in Sango's room, which was cluttered with boxes. "You would be the coolest person ever if you helped me unpack some clothes." Sango stated while maneuvering around her new room. "Pft. I'm already the coolest person you know," Kagome joked while stepping in to help. "Are you looking for something in particular, ma'dear?"

"Yeah, that red blouse. I'm going to Miroku's."

Kagome raised her eyebrow and slightly smirked before speaking. "Miroku's, hmmm?"

"Yep. We're gonna have wild, dirty sex until the sun rises." She sarcastically replied and laughed a little. Kagome also laughed at her friends' ridiculous and witty response. Miroku Hirosuke, Sango's boyfriend of three years, was also a graduate of the same university as the two young women. At first when Kagome had met the man, he would hit on anything that moved. But his lecherous ways had died down when he had met Sango, and dissipated when they started dating.

Kagome shook her head and started again. "How does it feel to be an _official_ graduate?" Kagome asked while taking a seat on the sheetless bed. She picked up a shirt and started to help fold clothes.

"I could ask you the same thing, Ms. important business lady," Sango playfully nudged Kagome with her elbow.

"Oh, pft, it's not that special." Kagome commented as if it were no big deal.

"Oh whatever, that is totally special! Most graduates don't land a job days after they've finished college." Sango ended while tossing an empty box to the corner of her new room.

Kagome thought about that for a moment. After four long years, she had finally gotten her degree in business. With that, she had gotten a small office job for a well-known company, and she was damn proud of it, too. "Sango, you've got a job, too!" Kagome voiced while folding a shirt and handing it to Sango, who placed it in the drawer beside her.

"Yeah, well, I was interning for the hospital a year before so, I thought it would be easy to put an application in."

"With your grades, girlie, I'm pretty sure you can be a doctor anywhere in Japan," Kagome stated while getting up to open another box with clothes. "I mean, all A's for four years? Who wouldn't hire the great Tsai Sango?"

"Haters." She smugly replied as the both laughed again. "Ah, found it!" Sango reached into a box she had just opened and was happy to find that the item she'd been searching for was right on top of the clothes she thought she would have to search through. Kagome stood up, stretched, and walked back towards the door. Her stomach growled and she lightly patted it. The two had been unpacking for a majority of the day, and had only taken a small break earlier in the day for lunch. Sango looked over at her friend and spoke. "Miroku texted and asked if we want to come over. He knows we've been unpacking all day and said he's cooked."

"Oh jeez, Miroku's cooked something? Kagome joked. Sango half-heartedly laughed at that before responding, "Hey Miroku can cook some things!" she playfully countered while hanging the rest of the clothes away in the closet.

"Sango, Miroku survived the past four years off of ramen and cereal, with the occasional food served at school. What is he cooking again?" she giggled. "I think he's got some microwaved meals." She replied with a blush. Kagome smiled at that and spoke, "That's a nice offer he's giving, but I think I'll stay here and unpack some more. The living room and kitchen only have a few boxes, so I think I'll get that started," Kagome ended. "Besides, I've got a taste for ramen."

"Ooohkay, if you want." The brown-haired woman responded. She had changed her outfit and fixed her hair while they were talking. She grabbed a few things, and they both walked to the front door.

"See you later, girlie." Said Sango.

"See ya." Kagome replied while closing the door. She looked around the entrance of the new place cluttered with boxes and a bubbly feeling started to make its way to her stomach. College was over, she had gotten a more than decent job, and she was starting her life as an independent young woman. She smiled at that. Her 22 years had amounted to this, and she couldn't feel anything else but happiness!

Kagome started to make her way to the kitchen where her phone, which had been on the counter, beeped with a message. She continued her way over while digging in one of the boxes in the kitchen for a small pot. She placed that on the stove top, and picked up her phone.

_Hey, can I come over?_ It read from Inuyasha.

Taisho Inuyasha was a 23 year old son of one of the richest man in Japan. He was a childhood friend of Miroku's, and she had met him through him. He was definitely the most attractive man she had ever seen, too damn hot, if possible. But his arrogant and cocky personality was what stopped Kagome from pursuing him.

Unfortunately, with he and Miroku being best friends since they were in diapers, and Sango being Miroku's girlfriend, the four would always end up hanging out. It was the very idea of the four being together all of the time that made Kagome feel as if she and Inuyasha would date. Sango and Miroku were already dating, so the pressure to date Inuyasha was evident, even if it was never voiced.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and began typing on her phone.

_Sure_.

She placed the phone back on the counter and moved about the kitchen to get ingredients for her ramen. In truth, the two had given the dating thing a shot. But they absolutely could not stand each other. The physical attraction was the only reason either had agreed to a date in the first place. Kagome scoffed as she recalled their first and only date without their best friends around. It had been nothing but anger and frustration from both parties at the idea of spending time together with each other.

Undoubtedly the worst date ever.

"_Wench, you're the worst person I have ever had the misfortune of taking out." Inuyasha spoke with his hands dug into his pockets of the expensive black dress suit that contrasted with his silver hair. He walked the raven-haired woman back to her dorm room. Kagome had worn a nice light blue dress with a matching purse. She would have gone in jeans and a shirt because she did not feel like she should get dressed up for Inuyasha. But in the end, she wore the dress for herself, and herself alone._

"_Then why are you walking me back?" she snapped while unlocking the door and turning around to face him. She and this man had been arguing for the last hour and a half, and she just wanted this night to be over. "Because," Inuyasha stalled, "I'm a gentleman." He smirked at her reaction._

"_Like hell you are. Piss off, Taisho." She ended but never moved. His golden eyes were locked on hers as he chuckled somewhat. "You know Kagome; I can smell the need on you." He leaned in further and Kagome made no attempt to move as her heart rate sped up. "No matter whatever you say or call me, your body is deceiving you." _

_There was no denying it on Kagome's part. He was a dog demon, and his nose told no lies. He inched in closer to her face, and at that moment, they had both been kissing each other heatedly. Not a second later did Kagome find herself on her bed with the golden-eyed man atop her, attacking her neck with his lips. _

That night, the two had poured all of their tension and dislike for one another into raw sex. Ever since then, that was the only activity the two had ever partaken in.

It had been a few months since they both started this whole shindig, and each time seemed better than before. Kagome stirred in the last ingredient to her shio ramen and poured it into her bowl. At that moment, the doorbell rang. She walked to the door, ramen in tow, and opened the door. The silver haired man walked in while she closed the door. He looked around the entrance that had boxes around it. "So this is your new place." He stated more than asked while walking in further. There were two couches and a decent sized TV in the room; the living room, he guessed.

"Yep." Kagome stated and walked passed him to the couch. Unfortunately, she stopped mid-walk because the man snatched up the bowl in her hand. "Mm, shio ramen. You didn't have to." He smirked and began to dig in. Kagome's jaw dropped at her dinner being snatched up so easily. "And I didn't! Give that back, you ass!" she angrily responded while reaching up to grab the bowl from him. He had the ramen up above his head while she made futile attempts to try and take it back, much like a bully holding lunch money from a middle school child. He lowered the bowl and took another bite before Kagome could try and take the bowl. In seconds, he had finished her food and handed her back the bowl. "Very tasty, Higurashi." He smirked and sat on the couch.

A livid Kagome screamed in frustration. "Bastard! I've been unpacking all day and want to enjoy a meal that you snatched away!" Inuyasha smirk turned into a full blown smile at that. Just recently, he learned that he loved to make this woman angry before they had sex. It made the experience more raw, he thought.

Mission accomplished.

"I'm actually still hungry…" He eyed Kagome with a familiar look as he got up and approached her. He cuffed her chin and pulled her into a kiss.

Kagome tried to stay angry at him, but she could never do so when he began to work his mouth on hers. Inuyasha smirked against her lips at her giving into him. The two made their way to the bed that was Kagome's and began the familiar and only activity they did together.

* * *

Yes, well this is chapter 1, good, bad? Feedback please :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Routine

Hello!

Well, this is going pretty well so far! I got a lot of great feedback from the first chapter, so I will continue on with this. I'm a busy college student, but I'll try to update whenever I can.

Read on!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Routine

It was nine in the morning and the sun was brightly shining through Kagome's room. The young woman shuffled and placed a pillow over her face to prevent the sunlight from further interrupting her rest. She had already been awake for some time now, and had just been laying there with her eyes closed. Unfortunately, the sun was ruthless and Kagome felt as if it was only shining on her at the moment. Now fully awake, she sat up to look at the mess of her bed. The blankets were disheveled and somewhat off of the mattress; she and Inuyasha had had an intense session the night before.

The man had long since gone; he always did after they finished. He would show up, they would have sex, and he would leave. That was just the routine.

Kagome got out of bed and looked around. There were still unpacked boxes about the room, and the clothes she was wearing the night before were tossed on the floor. She yawned and stretched before getting up and grabbing the things she needed for a morning shower. Today, she hoped to unpack the rest of the boxes in each room and have the place set up before the 'house' warming party that was happening tomorrow.

Kagome's stomach rumbled as she recalled the events of last night. The man had made her so angry when he took her dinner, and she hadn't eaten since. Food was the last thing on her mind until now.

In the beginning though, the two would barely say more than five words to each other. But recently, they had been talking more- arguing, rather.

Inuyasha had always initiated their arguments and Kagome was beginning to think that he did it on purpose. She couldn't come to a conclusion for as to why, though and decided not to think too much about it.

_He's just naturally an ass._ She concluded as she stepped into the shower and thought of the rest of the things she had to unpack.

* * *

At Shikon Park, a silver haired man was stretching his legs out on the pavement with a scowl on his face. He wore a simple pair of running shorts, a red shirt, and his favorite necklace. He finished his toe touches and glanced at his watch.

10:54 am.

Ever since high school, Miroku and Inuyasha made a habit of running five miles almost every morning. His ears, which sat atop his head, twitched with annoyance. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was waiting on people.

"Yo, Taisho!" a young man yelled across the park as he jogged to Inuyasha. He wore sweatpants and a sleeveless purple shirt with his hair in a short ponytail.

"The hell were you at, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked while making sure his shoelaces were tight enough.

"Sorry, man. Sango came over last night and I drove her home this morning." He explained as he began stretching. During his stretching, he had a lazy smile plastered on his face that Inuyasha, still annoyed that he was late, noticed.

"What's with the smile? You get laid or something?" he asked with a bluntness that was all too familiar to Miroku. Miroku chuckled slightly, "I love Sango, man. I'm just eternally happy." He responded as he switched from his right leg to his left.

Ever since middle school, Miroku had been a major playboy. Girls were constantly asking for him, sitting at lunch with him, and showering him with attention. He got anything he wanted from those girls, up until high school and even a part of college. He didn't care for them, and never batted an eye when their hearts were broken. That person was long since gone, though. Miroku had eyes for only one woman now. He was _in love._

"That sounded extremely corny," Inuyasha stifled a laugh at his best friends' words. Miroku just raised an eyebrow. "What about Kikyo?" Inuyasha's frown returned at the mention of his ex.

"What about her?"

"You dated her for three years. You didn't love her?"

"No." Came his simple response. Inuyasha's arms were now folded and he was looking off onto the trail the two were about to run. Miroku knew that Kikyo was a touchy subject with Inuyasha.

"Ah, you'll understand it one day!" He replied with a big grin and stood up.

"Keh, whatever. Are we gonna run or what?"

Yeah, yeah okay Mr. Impatient." Miroku waved off before they started their morning jog.

* * *

"Hello? Anybody home?" Sango called out as she closed the front door to the apartment.

"In here!" came a simple reply. Sango walked to the voice of her friend, with her bag from the night before in tow. She walked past the living room and kitchen, which were both organized, spiffy, and free of boxes. The brown-eyed woman found herself in the bathroom where Kagome was wiping the mirror.

"Damn, girlie, you got a lot done! What am I gonna do?" Sango joked as she looked around the neat bathroom. Kagome wiped her forehead with her arm and sighed. For the past hour and a half, she had been unpacking, organizing, and cleaning. She hadn't noticed how much she had gotten done, though. Hell, she barely heard the front door open. She had honestly been lost in thought the whole time.

And Inuyasha was _not _the person on her mind.

Again...

"Hmm. There's not much to do, really. Except take the flattened boxes out to the garbage." Kagome replied.

"Right, boss lady. Just let me put my stuff away," Sango said while walking to her room down the hall. "How was your first night at the apartment?" she voiced to kagome, who was just finishing up the bathroom.

Kagome hesitated before answering. "Eh, average. I just cleaned, and stuff." At that moment, she felt a bit guilty for lying to her best friend. She and Sango shared _everything_, but Sango had no idea that her best friend and Inuyasha were 'doing the do' anytime they had the chance to be alone. Then again, Sango not knowing was the best thing, right? Kagome had proclaimed her dislike for the man moments after she met him, so the thought of anyone knowing they were coupling didn't sit well with the dark haired woman. "What about you?" she asked as she walked to the kitchen, around the corner from Sango's room.

"Good, good. Except that I was totally cock blocked by my little brother." Sango replied in an annoyed tone.

"What, Kohaku was there?" Kagome asked as her friend walked past the kitchen with a few flattened boxes in hand.

"Yeah! He was already there when I got there! Mom dropped him off because he wanted to play Miroku's new game system or something. So I watched them play Tekken all night." She finished while piling the boxes by the front door.

"Wow that sucks."

"Indeed."

"Hey so about tomorrow; who all is coming again?"

"Hmm, let's see…Ayame, Ayumi, Midoriko, the little bros, Miroku, and…"

"And..?"

"Possibly Inuyasha..?" Sango finished and squinted her eyes. Sango knew the two despised each other, but she was friends with Inuyasha.

"What, why?"

"Miroku invited him, I did too. He's not that bad, Kagome."

"He really is."

"He probably won't show up. And if he does, you don't have to talk to him." Sango reasoned while walking into the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. She chanced a look at her friend and took a sip of her drink.

Kagome was silent for a moment longer before replying. "Fine. But if he says one stupid thing to me, game over." She compromised.

"Deal! Now let's go food shopping for the kick ass time were gonna have tomorrow!" Sango said, content with her friends answer. Kagome just giggled at her friends' excited behavior as they both walked to their rooms to get ready.

Tomorrow would be kick ass, or there would be an ass kicked.

* * *

And done! This is it for chapter 2, people. What do you think the house party will be like? Please review!


End file.
